cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Nihilus
Revan was a Sith lord known as Darth Nihilus, during the final centuries of the Old Republic. She serves as a major antagonist in the main saga of Star Wars. She is played by Helen Mirren. Biography Revan was born and raised among the Sith warriors on Koriban, and she grew to be a very skilled and talented Sith. Eventually, Revan grew to become one of the most powerful and strongest Sith lords, adopting the name, Darth Nihilus. Nihilus also started training an apprentice, a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks, and taught him everything he knew, and as such, Binks became a powerful Sith as well, being known as Darth Tyranus. Nihilus soon became the Sith leader on Koriban, and as such, she organized a Sith rebellion against the Galactic Republic. She personally lead the Sith in fighting many fierce battles against the Jedi and and Republic armies, and she also helped the Mandalorians in fighting the Republic as well, and the Mandalorians came to assist her rebellion. Nihilus kept fighting in many fierce battles and skirmishes against the Jedi and Republic forces, leading the Sith and Mandalorians into battle. Through their efforts, they nearly toppled the Republic and the Jedi Order. However, the Jedi counterattacked and, in a fierce battle on Mandalore, Nihilus' rebellion was destroyed. Nihilus remained on Koriban from then on, training Tyranus, until Jedi knight, Kui-Gon Jinn, came and confronted her. Nihilus attempted to tempt Jinn and get him to join the Dark side, but he refused. As such, Nihilus engaged in a fierce duel with Jinn, but as the fighting raged on, Tyranus secretly used the Force to sabotage Nihilus, leading Jinn to seriously subdue and injure her. Tyranus took Nihilus to her bed to recover, but as she slept, Tyranus killed her in her sleep. Personality Nihilus was an extremely ambitious and vindictive, yet also seductive Sith lord who was very power hungry and controlling. She held a very deep hatred for the Jedi and a strong resentment for the Republic, and she sought to remove them. As such, she was very ruthless and cruel towards her enemies, though she was also very knowledgeable on many situations. She was also very manipulative, as she attempted to turn Jedi Knights against the Order and turn them to the Dark side. Abilities Nihilus was extremely powerful in the Force, being able to use vast numbers of Force techniques and could easily overpower the strongest of opponents with these techniques, and she could harness the power of the Force and manipulate it to her will in many ways. She was also very skilled at using the Lightsaber and was an expert fencer, being highly skilled in using vast offensive and defensive sword moves and could take on the strongest of fighters in combat. Relationships Darth Tyranus Kui-Gon Jinn Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Category:Power Hungry Category:Mentor Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Symbolic Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Determinators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Betrayed Category:Murderer Category:Extremists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:The Heavy Category:Fanatics Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Trap Masters Category:Normal Skilled Category:Trickster Category:Mongers Category:Mind Breakers Category:Sadists Category:Ghosts Category:Swordsman Category:Social Darwinists Category:Guardians Category:Nemesis Category:Heretics Category:War Criminals Category:Nihilists Category:Homicidal Category:Vigilantes Category:Creators Category:Authority Category:Conspirators Category:One Man Army Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Hunters Category:Jerks Category:Omniscient Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassin Category:Master Manipulator Category:Barbarian Category:Master Orator Category:Game Changer Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Defilers Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Deal Makers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Possessors Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Serious Category:Deceased Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity